


go missing

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Leah folgt Jasper, auf dass sie zusammen verloren gehen.
Relationships: Leah Clearwater/Jasper Hale





	go missing

**Author's Note:**

> überarbeitet 20.01.21
> 
> _I'll follow you and we'll both go missing_  
>  [[#_0766](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=254006#t254006)]

Auf, lauf los! Lass mich stehen, ich werde Dir folgen.

Durch die Wälder, zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. An Rehen vorbei zu den großen Klippen. Mit dem glatten Stein und den hohen Wellen, die immer wieder nach uns greifen, uns aber nie erwischen können, obwohl sie es so gerne wollen. 

Wenn ich Dich erwische, die Verfolgungsjagd beendend … lass Dich beißen und necken, die Felsen hochtreiben. Deinen Füßen Fallen stellen und mich nicht von Deiner Wendigkeit beeindrucken lassen.

Ich folge ohne Mühen, die Pfoten in weiche, Laub bedeckte Erde grabend.

Komm, bitte, lass uns springen, abtauchen und einfach nur zusammen verloren gehen.


End file.
